His to Touch
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: Neji doesn't like to hate things, but he can't help but hate Shino's destruction bugs. [yaoi, ShiNej, OOCness]


Disclaimer: I don't own or make money off the show Naruto or its characters, that honour goes to Masashi Kishimoto... I'm simply borrowing the characters in an attempt to amuse myself...

Warnings: OOCness, yaoi, impure thoughts on Neji's part...

* * *

**His to Touch**

Hate was not the word Neji used often; it was far too strong an emotion and was easily be mistaken as a number of other emotions: envy, embarrassment, jealousy. It was far safer to say you disliked something, than to admit to hating it; it was easier to take back. Neji's favourite example was that while he disliked peas, that didn't mean he wouldn't eat them.

With that said, Neji Hyuuga disliked many things. He disliked people who attempted to change their fates, just as he disliked the way Hinata always played her two index fingers together. He disliked the cold and disliked having knots in his usually perfectly kept hair. Neji disliked peas.

But there was one thing he hated and would admit to hating…

He had been warned by his uncle, as soon as he'd known about their relationship, about every annoying thing the kikaichu would do, about the human hive he'd be sleeping with and the prospect of having random bugs crawling over him at any random moment. Neji still didn't care for any of it, it wasn't logical to care. A bug was a bug, small, weak, _squishable_, while Shino was indeed human even with the bugs living inside of him, Neji had had many chances to prove that.

Neji didn't hate the fact that Shino was a bug user, or that he found bugs in every one of his draws and in his bags and socks and crawling over his hands as they walked together. What he hated the way Shino's kikai simply burrowed out of Shino, crept along pale skin that was only his to touch and burrowed into it again, leaving holes and scars in their wake.

Shino hadn't been too keen on showing off his many scars, all too small and too different to most other scars for people to realize what they were caused by. They were another thing Neji had disliked, but he could live with it.

The Hyuuga almost couldn't keep his face blank as his flat mate and boyfriend walked into the kitchen and made himself breakfast. Neji watched with narrowed eyes as he spotted a small black dot scurry under Shino's white shirt from behind his ear. He hadn't realized he'd activated his byakugan until he'd finished watch the bug disappear into Shino's skin just below his ribs and found Shino staring back at him with one eyebrow raised.

"You're doing it again." The Aburame remarked before cutting a tomato.

Neji scowled and folded his arms across his chest, but otherwise didn't comment, his eyes ready to glare at any other kikai insect that decided to crawl across his lover's body, the body only he was allowed to touch.

Shino had quickly finished making his salad and smoothly moved himself to sit across from Neji. Then the staring contest began. Unfortunately, Neji couldn't tell if he was winning or not, because his lover's eyes were effectively hidden behind dark glasses.

The Hyuuga frowned as his gazed zoomed onto another black kikai bug, as it clambered up and under Shino's sleeve, soon revealing itself again as it burrowed into Shino's pale, slender neck. Neji almost twitched with annoyance. Unfortunately, he wasn't capable of hiding the next one.

"Must they do that?" He asked, his eyes narrowed and his mouth twisted into a frown.

Shino frowned also, his eyebrows drawing themselves towards the centre of his head, "My kikai?" he asked.

"Yes."

"They are cold. They're attempting to find a warmer place."

Neji doubted there wasn't a warm place within Shino; He'd always seemed awfully warm whenever they were cuddled together. "It's 23 degrees outside, Shino, you can't be cold."

"I am not wearing my jacket." The Aburame replied calmly.

Neji bristled, "You'll over heat if you wore your jacket constantly. Tell them to stop."

"Doing what?"

The Hyuuga's eyes stuck to a black scuttling dot that rushed from under Shino's hand. At Neji's obvious glare, Shino began to chew thoughtfully on a noisy piece of lettuce before answering, "They have always done that."

Neji sighed; sometimes it was incredibly difficult to win a debate with Shino. He was too direct, too naïve, too… Aburame-ish. He rubbed at his temples, sighing again as he did so.

"Why do they bother you?"

Neji picked a tomato off the Aburame's plate, "They're touching what's mine." He mumbled, feeling his face flush; only now, once he'd said his reasoning aloud did he realise how silly his thoughts on Shino's kikai were.

"They have been touching me for longer than you have, Neji."

Neji's face flushed. Shino set to eating his salad. After a few moments of an awkward silence, Neji's eyes flicked up to the clock, "You have a mission today." He said, his voice slightly higher than normal.

Shino nodded, quickly finished his salad, collected his jacket from their room, kissed Neji's cheek and left. Neji didn't move from his place, sitting at the table, staring down at a particularly light patch of their table.

Somehow the image of Shino and his destruction bugs wouldn't leave his mind and the image painted his face red as soon as he heard the front door close. Perhaps he didn't really hate them...

* * *

**Woffy: **I felt like writing something silly... So I did... With my favourite Naruto pairing! -cheers- It's about time too...

Note: I have only seen the first season; this means I've seen Shino a total of three maybe four times and Neji twice... Please excuse any OOCness or correct me (nicely, no flames please)... Thank you...


End file.
